Tribune
by Isa-lys
Summary: Le retour d'un vieil ami?
1. Tribune

Tribune Sans aucun doute, Tribune (ou Le commandeur en français... l'idée de traduire le nom d'un personnage aussi ! Je sais, peut-être que les hommes- lézards n'ont pas de nom, juste un statut...) est mon personnage invité préféré, voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu construire un chapitre autour de lui (l'épisode The Games est à voir absolument ah oui... Rachel « manipule » réellement le fouet dans cet épisode.. pardonnez-moi, aucun lien avec le chapitre ! lol.) ATTENTION VOUS POURRIEZ APPRENDRE DES CHOSES SUR LA RÉSOLUTION DE « Vers un monde meilleur » (Barbarians at the gate)  
  
Malgré que la veille fut assez mouvementée pour nos explorateurs, ils se réveillèrent le c?ur léger sans trop savoir pourquoi. Même Marguerite s'était levée du bon côté du lit ce matin-là, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !  
  
-Merci infiniment pour le café, Roxton.  
  
-Tout pour vous faire plaisir très chère, répondit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux.  
  
Miss Krux sentit ses joues se colorer. Heureusement pour elle, les autres ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Malone, comme toujours, était plongé dans un journal et Challenger expliquait à Veronica (qui essayait tant bien que mal de paraître intéressée) sa nouvelle invention.  
  
Marguerite se dirigea vers le balcon avec sa tasse de café. Roxton l'imita...  
  
-Magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-Oui..., hésitante.  
  
-Vous ne semblez pas convaincue.  
  
-Tu sais, ils sont rares les moments de repos sur ce maudit Plateau.  
  
-Toujours optimiste, hein Marguerite ?, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
-John... ne me regardez pas comme ça !, ajouta-t-elle en riant.  
  
-Mais je regarde le paysage, très chère...  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu un paysage aussi agréable à regarder. Il lui prit la main et la baisa  
  
-John...  
  
-Oui, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle malicieusement.  
  
-Je ne crois p...  
  
Il l'arrêta lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A sa grande surprise, elle répondit à son baiser...  
  
Lorsque Roxton reprit son souffle il souffla doucement à l'oreille de Marguerite...  
  
-hmm... très bon le café ce matin  
  
Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de Marguerite et elle s'approcha de nouveau de Roxton, lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle...  
  
CRAK !  
  
-Oh non !, soupirèrent les deux en même temps  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce... Malone ?, demanda Marguerite visiblement en colère  
  
-Non pas cette fois-ci j'en ai bien peur, en pointant du doigt l'extérieur de la Treehouse  
  
Aussitôt, Challenger, Malone et Veronica arrivèrent sur le balcon  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ce vacarme !, demanda Veronica, Roxton vous a-t-il dit quelque chose qui vous a déplu, Marguerite ?  
  
-Veronica !, rétorqua Marguerite.  
  
-Oh oh ! je crois que nous avons de la visite..., ajouta Malone  
  
-Oui et je m'en serais bien passé, affirma Roxton définitivement déçu d'avoir été arraché à ce qu'il considérait comme son petit paradis : Marguerite.  
  
Le bruit de l'élévateur se fit entendre et trois êtres... verts ! firent leur entrée  
  
-Tribune !  
  
-Pourquoi cet air abattu mes amis... n'êtes-vous pas heureux de me revoir ?  
  
-Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda Challenger soudainement sorti de sa rêverie.  
  
-J'ai une proposition alléchante à vous faire...  
  
-Quoi ? Être tes esclaves ? Nous serions payés cette fois-ci, c'est ça ? Non vraiment, trop généreux de ta part !  
  
-Marguerite... tu m'en vois attristé, c'est donc ça l'opinion que vous avez de moi ? D'ailleurs c'est particulièrement vous que je venais voir...  
  
Roxton se plaça d'une façon protectrice devant Marguerite et lança :  
  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
  
-Hmm, depuis quand êtes-vous si proche tous les deux dites-moi, ajouta Tribune en riant.  
  
-Ceci n'est AUCUNEMENT de vos affaires espèce de... !, Roxton fit signe à Marguerite de se taire.  
  
-Allons nous asseoir et discutons calmement... et dites à vos deux gardes du corps de poser leurs armes !  
  
-D'accord, Lord Roxton, mais ne soyez pas si craintif...  
  
-Nous avons appris à nous méfier des lézards, voyez-vous, ajouta Veronica ne voyant pas d'un bon oeil d'avoir ces êtres dans sa maison.  
  
Tous autour de la table, Tribune expliqua pourquoi il avait besoin de l'aide de Marguerite. Son règne était tout aussi fragile et incertain. Grâce à elle il avait eu la poudre à fusil (son passé aussi l'intéressait...) et il était convaincu qu'elle serait un grand secours à sa situation précaire à la tête de l'empire... Les explorateurs se résignèrent à l'idée, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui les avaient poussés à accepter... Le fait qu'il ait sauvé Roxton d'une noyade quelques temps auparavant ? Le fait qu'il ait redonné espoir en ce qui concerne le sort de Summerlee ? 


	2. Tribune suite

Or il y avait un hic, Tribune ne désirait que la présence de Marguerite...  
  
Laissant entendre à Tribune qu'il ne laisserait personne partir seul (surtout pas SA Marguerite), Tribune se résigna à tolérer la présence de Lord Roxton...  
  
Après plusieurs kilomètres, plusieurs « Could this day get any better ? » (Est-ce que cette journée pourrait être encore meilleure ?) et quelques rencontres plus ou moins désirées, Marguerite Krux, Lord John Roxton, Tribune et ses deux gardes du corps arrivèrent dans le « pays » de Tribune.  
  
Ce que Roxton et Marguerite voyaient ne leur plaisait guère, mais ils avaient donné leur parole et... ils étaient ensemble. Discrètement, Marguerite glissa sa main délicate dans celle de Roxton pour se rassurer. Sentant cette détresse, qu'il partageait, il resserra sa large main sur celle de sa compagne.  
  
Au moment où ils entrèrent dans le monde des lézards, Tribune se tourna vers ses compagnons pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue...  
  
Aussitôt, Marguerite s'éloigna de Roxton ce que Tribune vit d'un oeil intéressé...  
  
-Bienvenue, membres de la race inférieure, dans mon royaume !  
  
-Eh bien, ajouta Marguerite, ça doit aller très mal pour demander de l'aide à des gens comme nous... si peu évolués oh grand maître !  
  
-Et demander l'aide de Marguerite par surcroît, ne put s'empêcher d'exclamer Roxton.  
  
-Bon, les enfants, ne vous battez pas... mes gardes vous conduiront à vos appartements. Le repas aura lieu dans 2 heures...  
  
Tribune les quitta pour régler une affaire urgente  
  
-Madame Marguerite, vous logerez, ici, à côté des quartiers privés de Tribune.  
  
Miss Krux en resta bouche bée : ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce, étonnamment décorée avec beaucoup de goût, le lit avait l'air très confortable, et la commode qu'elle ouvrit était pleine de jolies toilettes, mais ce qui attira particulièrement l'attention de la jeune dame est l'objet se trouvant dans le coin de la pièce... une baignoire sur pattes !  
  
-Voilà quelqu'un qui sait accueillir ses invités !, s'exclama-t-elle, John... pourquoi cet air soupçonneux... c'est magnifique ! Ne soyez pas jaloux.  
  
Ignorant les propos de Marguerite, Roxton se dirigea vers l'un des gardes :  
  
-Que couvre cette tapisserie ?  
  
-Oh une vieille porte condamnée sir...  
  
-Portant sur la chambre de Tribune ? !, ajouta-t-il en montant le ton.  
  
-Oui monsieur, répondit le garde en baissant les yeux, mais il ne l'utilise plus...  
  
Roxton dirigea Marguerite dans un coin...  
  
-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, je..  
  
-John, soyez tranquille, je suis une grande fille !  
  
-Peut-être devrais-je rester avec vous  
  
Le coeur de Marguerite disait OUI ! ! ! ! mais elle refoula son désir et garda la tête froide :  
  
-Une dame a besoin d'intimité, Roxton, allez donc voir votre chambre !  
  
-Vous direz ça à Tribune, murmura-t-il en suivant le garde vers l'endroit où il dormirait et laissant Marguerite seule dans ses pensées.  
  
-Hmm, je crois que monsieur Tribune ne veux pas que nous soyons trop proches, pensa-t-il, mais pourquoi aller si loin ? !, demanda-t-il au garde en perdant patience.  
  
My Lord, ne vous fâchez pas, je ne fais qu'obéir à Tribune  
  
-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, rétorqua-t-il à voix basse  
  
-Vous avez dit quelque chose, Lord Roxton, se risqua le garde sans oser lever les yeux sur lui.  
  
-Ah...rien ! (en faisant un geste de la main)  
  
En effet la chambre de Roxton était quelque peu plus modeste... seuls un lit, une petite table et une chaise ornaient la pièce.  
  
-Eh bien, pensa-t-il, ma présence n'est pas des plus bienvenue... aie !, cria-t-il en s'assoyant sur le lit, mais qu'est-ce... bah, je ne crois pas que dormir fasse partie des plans pour cette nuit !  
  
Après avoir exploré les environs, pendant que Marguerite relaxait dans son bain, Roxton attendait patiemment dans la salle à manger. Tribune s'assit à ses côtés:  
  
-Mais, en quel honneur, monseigneur Tribune, me faites-vous l'honneur de vous asseoir aussi près de moi ?  
  
-Serait-ce du mépris que je ressens, Roxton ?  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Marguerite fit son entrée... Roxton en oublia de respirer ! Tribune se « réveilla » le premier :  
  
-Pour une humaine, je dois avouer que vous être sacrément attirante, Miss Krux !  
  
Roxton lui lança des éclairs à l'aide de son regard, mais celui-ci s'adoucit lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Se levant d'un bond, Roxton tira la chaise à sa gauche et prit la main de Marguerite  
  
-Vous êtes superbe, lui dit-il, en poussant la chaise après qu'elle se soit assise.  
  
Marguerite lui rendit un timide sourire.  
  
La salle à dîner n'était ornée que d'une grande table rectangulaire et de quelques chaises. Pas qu'on s'attendrait à plus venant d'hommes-lézards, mais la lumière du jour manquait cruellement. Pas de contact direct avec l'extérieur rendait nerveux nos explorateurs, particulièrement Roxton qui n'avait toujours pas confiance.  
  
-Tribune, quand allez-vous nous donner les vrais motifs pour lesquels vous avez fait venir Marguerite ici ?  
  
-Vous doutez de mes intentions ?, répondit un Tribune faignant la tristesse.  
  
-Roxton a raison, Tribune, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je me retrouve ici.  
  
-J'ai besoin de vos talents particuliers, très chère, j'ai besoin de vous pour contrôler mon peuple !  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Quoi !, répondirent respectivement Marguerite et Roxton.  
  
-Vous avez très bien compris, je vous donnerai les détails plus tard, appréciez donc ce modeste repas !, ajouta Tribune en riant !  
  
Ni Marguerite, ni Roxton étaient satisfaits de cette réponse, mais ils se regardèrent, et d'un pacte sliencieux, décidèrent d'en reparler plus tard...  
  
-Je dois avouer, Tribune, que c'est loin d'être le ragoût servi dans les cachots...  
  
-C'est vrai, vous ne pouvez apprécier la divinité de la chaire humaine, en se léchant les babines  
  
-Beurk ! On ne dit pas ce genre de chose devant une lady !  
  
-... et un lord !  
  
-Les humains !, dit Tribune exaspéré.  
  
Pendant que Tribune et Marguerite discutaient avec une grande ferveur,  
  
(attention, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire sortir mon côté fleur bleue..., j'en ai même versé une larme...lol)  
  
Roxton observa SA lady... Il se prit à se demander quand il en était tombé amoureux, oui je suis amoureux de Marguerite, se dit-il... Certes le premier face à face restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire... et certainement pour tous les membres de l'expédition ! Roxton sourit en remerciant le seigneur de l'habileté de Marguerite à manipuler une arme à feu. ;-) Sans cette habileté, la descendance des Roxton aurait pu ne pas être assurée... La lignée des Roxton, John ne tenait pas et n'avait jamais tenu à porter le fardeau du titre de Lord. Étant né le deuxième, après son frère William, il croyait bien pouvoir assouvir son besoin d'aventure et d'affronter le danger sans s'inquiéter des conséquences. Or le destin en a décidé autrement laissant une blessure à jamais ouverte dans le coeur du Lord ; la mort de William, causée par le déclenchement de la gâchette de celui-ci. John se sentira toujours coupable d'avoir tenté de sauver son frère de l'attaque d'un grand singe ! La mort du père, quelques semaines après l'annonce de la mort de William, enfonça encore plus le désormais jeune Lord dans la débauche et la dépression. Un court séjour avec les moines tibétains permis d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais la blessure est profonde, et Lord John Roxton se lança dans la folle aventure de l'expédition de Challenger dans un désir refoulé d'en finir, de ne plus jamais en revenir... la vie n'étant plus une option. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que cette femme arrogante, égoïste et fuyante allumerait à nouveau cette flamme dans ces yeux, celle que toute personne vivante produit jour après jour, il n'y aurait jamais cru... ni que cette femme allait faire naître des sentiments nouveaux en lui. Vu de l'extérieur, même pour les membres de l'expédition, Marguerite est perçue comme étant la personne sauvée au contact de Lord John Roxton. Oui la rencontre de Roxton fut plus que bénéfique pour la jeune dame, mais John trouva en Marguerite une raison de vivre et d'aimer la vie. La mort n'a jamais fait peur au chasseur, mais la vie ne l'effraie plus.  
  
I never knew I had a dream  
  
Until that dream was you  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
The sky's a different blue  
  
"Thank you for loving me" Bon Jovi  
  
-Roxton...Roxton...John!  
  
-Ma foi, Roxton, où êtes-vous ?, ajouta Tribune.  
  
-eh quoi ? hmm pardon... je réfléchissais...  
  
-Vous allez bien ?, demanda Marguerite en lui prenant la main en dessous de la table.  
  
Roxton sourit à Marguerite  
  
-Maintenant oui.  
  
Marguerite voulut lui poser une autre question, mais se ravisa, elle nota dans son esprit de la lui poser plus tard, en l'absence de leur hôte. Elle se contenta de dire :  
  
-Contre toutes attentes, ce repas fut délicieux, Tribune, j'aimerais que vous éclaircissiez les motifs de ma présence dans cet endroit, mais il se fait tard, nous en parlerons une autre fois. Roxton, dit-elle en se levant, vous voulez bien raccompagner une lady à sa chambre ?  
  
-Avec plaisir, très chère, répondit-il sous l'?il désapprobateur de l'homme- lézard.  
  
Sentant Roxton perdu encore une fois dans ses pensées, Marguerite l'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux :  
  
-Je suis heureuse que vous soyez à mes côtés pour cette étrange mission. Vous voulez bien me montrer vos appartements ?  
  
-Il n'y a vraiment rien à voir, Marguerite. Et vous verriez que quelqu'un ne veut pas que je sois à vos côtés, parlant à lui-même.  
  
-J'insiste...  
  
-D'accord. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée, car je vais peut- être devoir vous porter...  
  
-Ça ne vous ferait que trop plaisir, hein lord Roxton ?  
  
-Qu'insinuez-vous, très chère ?, en levant les sourcils comme il sait si bien le faire ;-)  
  
-John, vous êtes incorrigible, s'exclama Marguerite en riant, heureuse de constater que vous semblez en un meilleur état d'esprit...  
  
-Mais, je rêve, veuillez me pincer, chère dame, Miss Krux s'inquiète de mon sort !... Aïe ! pas si fort !  
  
-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à vos désirs, my lord, riant toujours plus fort  
  
-hmm, je pourrais vous prendre aux mots, approchez...  
  
-Pour ça vous allez devoir m'attraper, dit-elle en partant à courir.  
  
Le chasseur est un coureur rapide mais l'héritière semblait ne pas vouloir lui laisser de chance...  
  
-Mais...aaaaaaaaah, s'écria-t-il plié en deux.  
  
Marguerite se retourna :  
  
-John ! vous souffrez ?, en s'approchant de lui. Mon dieu ! dite quelque chose !, en posant délicatement sa main sur son visage...  
  
-ah AH ! Je vous tiens maintenant !, s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
-Roxton ! ! ! !, ce n'est pas juste !, mais elle éclata de rire  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la modeste chambre de Roxton, Marguerite l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et le regarda avec un sérieux sincère:  
  
-John, promettez-moi, de ne plus faire ça... j'ai senti mon c?ur se déchirer en vous voyant souffrir de la sorte...  
  
-Marguerite, oh je suis désolé, répondit-il en plaçant avec douceur une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme derrière l'oreille et du même coup essuya une larme qu'elle ne put retenir. Dure journée pour tous les deux, hein ?  
  
-Oui... bon !, ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la pièce, hmm tout à fait charmant !  
  
-Vous vous moquez de moi, Marguerite, assoyez-vous sur le lit, je vous en prie...  
  
-Si tu insistes.  
  
-Oui j'insiste...et ?  
  
-Mmm je préfère de loin le mien, je dirais, vous ne pouvez dormir sur cette chose !  
  
-Me suggériez-vous quelque chose, par hasard ?, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
-Je suis certaine que le canapé dans mes appartements est plus confortable que ça... vous pouvez dormir là cette nuit...  
  
-Oh mais c'est trop ! Mille mercis votre altesse.  
  
Peu importe là où il dormirait, Roxton était trop heureux et rassuré de savoir qu'il serait dans la même pièce que Marguerite. Et elle avait raison ! Le canapé n'était pas mal du tout ! Peut-être pas fait pour une personne mesurant six pieds, mais assez douillet. D'ailleurs lord Roxton s'endormit rapidement, ses craintes en partie envolées. Miss Krux n'avait pas la même chance, certes son lit était très confortable et plus grand que celui à la Treehouse, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se surprit à regarder, non, à contempler son colocataire du moment... Il avait l'air si paisible, malgré que plutôt dans la soirée il ait affiché un visage perturbé par... elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Elle se rappela, en souriant, la fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il dormait comme un bébé, et qu'elle pouvait venir vérifier. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé, à ce même moment : « ma compagnie ne vous suffit plus ? » elle sourit de plus belle. Deux heures plus tard, ne se satisfaisant plus de regarder l'homme qui lui tenait compagnie, elle se leva.  
  
-Je devrais peut-être marcher un peu ou boire quelque chose, je n'arriverai jamais à dormir..., se dit-elle.  
  
Au même moment, Roxton se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Inquiète, Marguerite s'approcha et lui parla doucement :  
  
-John, réveillez-vous...oh mon dieu, vous êtes tout en sueur..Jooohn, vous faites un cauchemar.  
  
Comme il tremblait de façon incontrôlable, Marguerite s'assit près de lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle plaça la tête du lord sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux en continuant de le rassurer. Peu de temps après, Roxton se calma et Marguerite s'endormit également. Un faible bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre et la tapisserie se leva dévoilant Tribune venant discuter « en privé » avec Marguerite. Tribune allait perdre patience voyant le lit vide, mais son regard se posa rapidement sur le canapé. Son sang se mit à bouillir et il marmonna quelques mots... mais se retint et repartit aussitôt. Le bruit de la porte se refermant réveilla lord Roxton. Il prit quelques moments pour réaliser où il se trouvait et aux côtés de qui.  
  
-Chère Marguerite, si vous vouliez le canapé, il fallait le dire j'aurais pris volontiers le lit, se dit-il tout bas.  
  
Il se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller la lady et la souleva délicatement dans ses bras pour la porter sur le lit. Il la borda et lui baisa affectueusement le front Beaux rêves ma Marguerite. Au moment où il voulut retourner au canapé, elle lui prit la main : restez  
  
-si tu insistes, répondit-il. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea à ses côtés.  
  
Elle se plaça confortablement sur la poitrine du lord et murmura...oui  
  
-Oui quoi ? Marguerite...  
  
-Oui, votre présence me suffit.  
  
Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos deux aventuriers dormirent d'un sommeil réparateur, tant pour le corps que pour l'âme. Il leur était permis de profiter du moment présent, de faire abstraction du passé. À son réveil, le lendemain matin, quoiqu'il était difficile de présumer l'heure étant donné l'absence d'accès à la lumière du jour dans la pièce... John se sentait paisible. La chaleur du corps de Marguerite près du sien le remplissait d'un bonheur indescriptible. Il glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme et referma les yeux ; Tribune pouvait bien attendre !, se dit- il. Au contact de sa main avec celle de John, Marguerite se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux :  
  
-John !  
  
-hmm, bonjour mon ange, répondit-il en souriant.  
  
Prise de panique, la jeune dame se leva d'un bond...  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il Marguerite ?, demanda Roxton inquiet.  
  
-Nous ne pouvons faire ça ?  
  
-Faire quoi ? Je ne vois rien de mal à vouloir être prêt de la personne que je chéris le plus au monde.  
  
-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi !  
  
Lord Roxton se tourna vers Marguerite :  
  
-Regardez-moi dans les yeux... tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, ça m'est venu comme une révélation hier soir, durant le repas, à quel point vous me faisiez du bien... et que j'ai besoin de vous !  
  
Marguerite sembla saisie. Après quelques instants, elle se rapprocha du lit et y posa son genou droit pour y monter à nouveau.  
  
-John... je suis désolée, je ne suis pas prête à m'ouvrir à vous... trop de chose à oublier. Mais j'ai confiance en vous, et je me sens bien dans vos bras... Dieu sait à quel point j'en ai envie !  
  
Sans hésiter, elle retourna là où elle voulait être... dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. (aaaaaahhh lol)  
  
-Dites-moi, John, à propos d'hier soir, vous m'avez semblé perturbé...  
  
-...  
  
-Vous pouvez me faire confiance, vous savez.  
  
-Oui je sais Marguerite...merci, ajouta-il en souriant. C'est assez difficile pour moi d'en parler...  
  
-Ton frère ?  
  
Roxton fit signe qu'oui  
  
-Ça n'a jamais été de ta faute, tu sais !  
  
-Quand c'est toi qui me le dit... j'ai vraiment envie de le croire. Je m'en voudrai toujours, je n'y peux rien.  
  
-John, tu es la personne la plus généreuse et honorable que je connaisse, je sais que tu as fait ce qui était le mieux à faire...tu tu me m'estime et me respecte malgré tout ce que J'AI fait alors, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
John leva la tête de Marguerite avec son doigt et la fixa dans les yeux :  
  
-Quelle paire on fait, hein ?, dit-il en riant.  
  
-Oui, éclata-elle en riant.  
  
John posa un baiser tendre sur le front de sa compagne...  
  
-Nous devrions nous habiller et aller voir ce que Tribune veut réellement de toi.  
  
-Oui t'as raison....  
  
Elle se tourna vers la commode. John la retint par le bras :  
  
-Attends... promets-moi une chose, sois prudente, ok ?  
  
-Je te le promets, répondit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes...  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Roxton et Marguerite, entrèrent dans la salle à dîner, main dans la main. Tribune y était déjà.  
  
« Bon matin, mes amis. À ce que je vois, vous semblez vous être levés du bon pied ce matin, comme vous dites parfois, chers humains.  
  
-Oui, bon matin Tribune, répondit Roxton avec un large sourire.  
  
-Mais je doute que ça ait été le cas s'il avait dû dormir sur cet horrible lit... si on peut appeler ça un lit !  
  
-My my ! Marguerite ! J'en avais eu des signes, mais je doutais fort que vous puissiez vous préoccuper du sort d'une personne autre que vous !  
  
-Tribuuuuune...  
  
-Non ça va, Roxton, je peux me défendre seule...Tribune, j'ai accepté de vous suivre jusqu'ici et vous osez dire que le sort des autres ne m'intéresse pas ! ! !  
  
-Vous avez un point, ne put que répondre Tribune. Alors, comme ça, Roxton et vous avez partagé la même chambre ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?, dit Marguerite.  
  
-Comment l'avez-vous su ?, ajouta Roxton.  
  
-... mon instinct je présume ! , répondit un Tribune hésitant. Peu importe, mangeons ! Après le déjeuner (ou petit déjeuner ; -) ) je voudrais dire quelques mots à Marguerite, en privé. Tut tut tut Roxton, calmez-vous, vous seriez d'une grande aide pour la formation de mes chasseurs...», dit-il en leur versant du café, prenant bien soin de servir Roxton et Marguerite...  
  
Donc, après un repas satisfaisant, un garde escorta lord Roxton jusqu'aux quartiers des chasseurs pour qu'il puisse leur prodiguer quelques conseils. Pendant ce temps, Tribune, se trouvant enfin seul avec Marguerite, en profita pour lui expliquer clairement la situation.  
  
« Enfin seuls ! , lança-t-il.  
  
-Ne vous vexez pas, mais ça ne fait pas partie de mes priorités...  
  
-shhhh (lol sais pas trop comment faire le son qu'émettent les hommes- lézards si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), mais quelque chose me dit que ça pourrait changer...  
  
-J'en doute fort ! Bon voulez-vous me dire ENFIN pourquoi je suis ici avec vous !  
  
-Vous avez un dicton, humains, que je trouve assez logique, enfin depuis que je vous connais : derrière chaque grand homme se trouve une femme... cette femme c'est vous...  
  
-Elle n'est vraiment pas drôle... dites que ce à quoi je pense, ne fait pas partie de vos plans ?  
  
-J'en ai bien peur, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue droit du revers de sa main.  
  
-Tribune ! Que faites-vous ! , cria Marguerite en reculant.  
  
-Je vous fais l'honneur de devenir ma compagne ! , dit-il en riant.  
  
-Jamais ! Vraiment je ne comprends pas...  
  
-Mon peuple te connaît de réputation et te respecte... je crois plutôt qu'il te craint ! Et je sais que vous êtes pleine de possibilités très chère, et que vivre à vos côtés me serait même agréable. De toute façon, vous n'aurez pas le choix d'accepter cet honneur, mon impératrice.  
  
-Et si je refuse ? , demanda Marguerite en le défiant.  
  
-Vous avez aimé votre café ce matin ? hmm ?  
  
-Oui excellent, mais quel est le lien ?  
  
-Je doute que notre cher lord l'ait autant apprécié...  
  
-Que... non ! vous avez osé !  
  
Un sentiment d'horreur remplit le c?ur de Marguerite...  
  
-N'ayez crainte, ma belle, le poison ne fera d'effet que dans une heure ou deux. Donc c'est le temps dont vous disposez pour me donner votre réponse... Vous acceptez et je donnerai l'antidote à Roxton, vous refusez et il mourra. Simple, non?  
  
Le rire de Tribune résonnait dans le palais lorsqu'il laissa Marguerite seule dans la pièce :  
  
-Je vous revois dans deux heures ! », cria-t-il.  
  
(je n'avais pas l'intention de rendre Tribune si méchant, mais bon on aime ça ! lol)  
  
Je dois trouver Roxton, se dit-elle, je je dois le convaincre de me laisser ici ! Sa vie est bien plus importante que la mienne... alors avoir une fin d'existence misérable, c'est un plus pour moi... Où pourrais-je bien le trouver ! Du calme, Marguerite, où les chasseurs iraient-ils ? Par-là !  
  
Marguerite courut à toutes jambes. Elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre ! Enfin ! Elle l'aperçut au loin...  
  
« Rrrrrroxton ! Roxton ! »  
  
Alerté, lord Roxton leva la tête et vit Marguerite. Sans hésiter, il laissa ses « élèves » et alla rejoindre sa lady aussi vite qu'il le put.  
  
« Marguerite, que se passe-t-il? Tu vas bien? , dit Roxton avec un air inquiet.  
  
-Vous ? vous vous sentez bien? Elle se dit qu'il avait l'air en forme, le poison ne fait pas encore effet se dit-elle, mais si tout était faux ? Non! Elle ne pouvait prendre ce risque!  
  
Sans penser, elle se jeta dans les bras du lord. Resserrant l'étreinte Roxton ajouta :  
  
-Vous aussi m'avez manqué, mais je ne comprends pas...  
  
-Venez..., conclu Marguerite en l'attirant vers un arbre à l'abri des regards indiscrets.  
  
Assis appuyé sur l'immense chêne, Roxton installa Marguerite entre ses jambes...  
  
-Je dois rester ici, lança-t-elle.  
  
-Oui, je sais, pour aider Tribune... nous resterons le temps qu'il faudra.  
  
-Non, je reste seule, en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Il me manque des pièces à mon puzzle je crois... je ne comprends pas !  
  
-Vous me connaissez, dit-elle en forçant un sourire, Tribune m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais refuser...  
  
-Quoi ? Des pierres précieuses ? Vous êtes au-dessus de tout ça maintenant, c'est autre chose. Forçant Marguerite à le regarder... :  
  
-Parlez ! Il n'est pas question que je vous abandonne ici, peu importe l'offre ! Je je vous aime Marguerite !  
  
-Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir ! Je vous en prie, dites que vous partirez !  
  
-Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de vous laisser... Que se passe-t-il, mon ange, continua Roxton en baissant le ton, t'a-t-il menacée ?  
  
Marguerite brûlait d'envie de tout lui dire, mais que lui arriverait-il alors ? Il serait condamné ! Comment le faire partir ? ! Nous sommes trop loin de la Treehouse pour avoir l'aide de Challenger... je dois le convaincre et vite ! ! ! Aller, Marguerite, tu trouves toujours quoi dire ! , se dit-elle. Oui mais c'est différent... je ne peux LUI mentir, il a confiance en moi... il comprendra.  
  
-D'accord je vais tout te dire, mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, ok?  
  
Roxton approuva d'un signe de la tête et regarda attentivement Marguerite...  
  
-Comme tu sais, Tribune a besoin de moi, mais ce que j'ignorais jusqu'à. il y a quelques minutes, c'est la raison. Il a besoin d'une guide, d'une conseillère... d'une compagne, conclut-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
Roxton avait compris, trop bien... il alla répliquer, malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite, mais Marguerite continua avant qu'il ne puisse le faire  
  
-Tu sais, il croit que j'ai des talents pour diriger, le peuple me craint. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai vécu des situations pires que celle-là et Tribune n'abusera jamais de moi, je me le suis juré ! Crois-moi, je voudrais plus que tout revenir avec toi, John, mais je te préfère en vie... et loin de moi que mort.  
  
Malgré sa bonne volonté, et son désir continuel de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, elle éclata en sanglots... je vous en prie, allez dire à Tribune que vous partez, et maintenant ! Il vous a empoisonné, et il ne vous reste que quelques minutes !  
  
-Oh Marguerite, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, d'accord, je le dirai à Tribune, mais crois-moi, je vais trouver un moyen de le convaincre de te laisser partir ! Promets-moi une chose, veux-tu ? Ne te sacrifie jamais pour moi, ok ? Hein ?  
  
-Je ne peux te promettre une telle chose ! Et toi ? Tu le promets ? Hein, de ne jamais sacrifier ta vie pour moi ! ?  
  
-Hmm, je vois... alors promets-moi d'en parler avant à l'avenir, ok ?  
  
-Oui milord, lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
-Allons-y ! , dit-il en se levant et mettant Marguerite sur pieds du même coup.  
  
Arrivés devant la porte de la salle à dîner dans laquelle Tribune se trouvait, Marguerite arrêta Roxton et lui donna un baiser sur la joue  
  
-Sois prudent !  
  
-Oui votre altesse...  
  
Impatient, Tribune entrouvrit la porte :  
  
-Ah vous voilà ma très chère ! Oh trop gentil, vous êtes venu me faire vos adieux, Roxton ?  
  
-Oui c'est ça... Marguerite m'a fait comprendre que...  
  
-Bien ! Alors buvons à notre nouvelle vie ! Voilà celui-ci est pour vous mon lord.  
  
Tribune fit signe à Marguerite que Roxton n'était plus en danger... Un poids énorme tomba des épaules de Miss Krux, elle sourit  
  
-Diantre, très chère, c'est votre future situation qui vous faire sourire comme cela ? Avoir su, je n'aurais pas mis de pression sur vous !  
  
-De quoi parlez-vous, Tribune ? Oui je suis heureuse, heureuse que Roxton soit sain et sauf, et de revoir mes amis bientôt.  
  
-Quoi ? !  
  
-Sérieusement, Tribune, ajouta Roxton, vous ne croyiez pas réellement qu'elle resterait avec vous ? Après tout, vous vous battriez constamment, et ce n'est pas de Marguerite dont je m'inquiéterais ! , finit-il en riant.  
  
-Peut-être, lord Roxton, mais quand on vous regarde, tous les deux, on peut penser exactement la même chose ! Et à ce que j'ai pu voir... vous pouvez très bien vous entendre ! J'ai bien senti que Marguerite allait tressaillir en sachant que je vous avais empoisonné avec le café ! Malgré tout, je vous envie, lord Roxton, vous êtes un homme heureux 


	3. le calme avant la tempête?

Oui, déjà la fin (courte désolée) de la fic Tribune. Un gros merci pour les reviews, et pour votre patience!  
  
Pour mes petites s?urs.;)  
  
-Tu sais, je crois que Tribune a raison.  
  
-Quoi? Que je devrais rester et devenir sa compagne!, répondit l'héritière d'un air faussement offusqué.  
  
-Hmm, je connais des gens dans une certaine maison construite dans un arbre qui en seraient trop heureux.  
  
-Lord Roxton!  
  
-Un arrêt? Je crois que vous mériteriez une petite pause, très chère.  
  
-Trop gentil, dit-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Au fait, Tribune avait raison pour quoi?  
  
-Il m'a dit que j'étais un homme heureux.  
  
-Et tu le crois?  
  
-Qui ne le serait pas en la compagnie d'une femme aussi parfaite.  
  
-Parfaite! John, tu exagères!, ajouta-t-elle en riant.  
  
-Non, Marguerite, tu es parfaite. pour moi. Voyant que Roxton ne pouvait être plus sérieux, Marguerite frissonna, elle ne le croyait pas, surtout son c?ur n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
  
-Je ne te demande rien John, tu sais?  
  
-Oui je sais, si je le dis c'est que je le veux, et que j'y crois, mon ange. Oh, et merci!  
  
-Merci? Pour quoi?  
  
-Pour m'avoir fait confiance et t'avoir confiée à moi. Je sais que tu as été trahie par le passé, et que c'est difficile pour toi.  
  
-Le jour va tomber bientôt, nous devrions reprendre la route, répondit Marguerite sentant que Lord Roxton s'aventurait sur un chemin qu'elle ne voulait pas emprunter pour le moment.  
  
-Tu as raison, mais d'un autre côté, les autres ne nous attendent pas, enfin ils ignorent la durée de notre séjour. il y a un lac à quelques pas d'ici. Allons nous y baigner et nous pourrions dormir à la belle étoile. Demain il sera encore temps de retrouver nos amis, et de retrouver la routine. Je t'en prie, profitons de ce moment. Marguerite n'eut pas le courage de refuser. Du temps, seule, avec son John c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour aujourd'hui. On ne sait jamais ce que la vie réserve, surtout sur ce foutu Plateau!  
  
Allongés, côte à côte, John et Marguerite regardaient les étoiles et appréciaient la beauté sauvage et parfois cruelle de ce coin de paradis. perdu. -Es-tu heureuse, Marguerite?  
  
Glissant sa main dans celle de son chevalier à l'armure étincelante, Marguerite sourit et ferma les yeux.  
  
Une étoile filante franchit le ciel  
  
Finn  
  
Voilà! J'espère trouver le temps d'écrire plus bientôt. p.s. Je crois que je suis trop romantique de ce temps-ci. hmm me demande pourquoi! lol 


End file.
